Afin de te faire sourire à nouveau…
by buli-chan
Summary: Lors du match d'entrainement contre Yakushi, Sawamura est victime d'une dead ball, provoquant, une pause indéterminée, qui risque de ne jamais s'achever, le plongeant dans une profonde morosité, en plus, d'être conscient de son traumatisme. Va-t-il plonger dans sa dépression,ou bien en ressortir ? A vous de lire, pour savoir.


**Coucou, et oui, je suis encore vivante, vous n'y croyez plus, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, ne sautez pas trop vite, je repars aussi vite, que ce que je suis venue. Juste un petit o.s., que j'ai écrit pour tester des nouvelles choses. Alors, petit précision, il y a deux points de vue, le début est en extérieur, et après tout du point de vue de Sawamura.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Afin de te faire sourire à nouveau…**

Noir, tout était noir autour de lui. Aucune forme ne se distinguait vraiment par rapport à une autre, c'était le néant, comme si, la mort était en train de l'emporter…

Mais non ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était trop tôt… trop tôt pour quoi ?! Ses pensées déraillaient, pendant qu'une impression de noir l'englobait, malgré sa résistance. Puis, d'un coup, un couloir apparut, alors, sa conscience lui fit prendre. Au bout, se trouvait une petite tache de lumière, qu'il réussit à attraper, tout en criant.

« AH !

D'un coup, son corps se redressa, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire la pire frayeur possible, puis même pas deux secondes après, la douleur le transperça. Cela faisait mal, une impression d'être perforé de partout l'envahit, ce qui n'était pas faux, puisqu'après une minute ou deux à ouvrir-fermer les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière, lui permit de voir, qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, branché à de multiples machines.

La question était de savoir pourquoi maintenant. Puis, d'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, même si son cerveau était toujours un peu embrumé, du aux médicaments et à la fatigue, c'était un match amical contre…Yakushi. Todoriki Raichi, étant son dernier souvenir le plus récent, le lui prouva. Ensuite, le contexte, la situation, tout lui revint en mémoire, puisque malgré ses bêtises habituelles, son cerveau savait un minimum réfléchir.

Son équipe avait perdu contre Inashiro, ce qui avait provoqué le retrait des terminales, un de ses regrets les plus hauts, surtout, que pour lui, c'était un des principaux fautifs, puisque c'était sa Dead Ball, qui avait entrainée la base pour Carlos. Cela l'avait fortement perturbé pendant quelques jours, puis la colère l'avait dominé, Furuya, son rival, montait sans cesse de niveau, commençant de plus en plus à montrer le fossé entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas une surprise, le ténébreux avait toujours été considéré comme un génie, lui comme un bon à rien, qui passait son temps à crier. Mais, cela faisait mal, son corps, son esprit, tout chez lui avait plus enduré que chez l'autre seconde.

D'un autre coté, Nori se trouvait être aussi, un excellent lanceur, qu'il admirait, sauf qu'à cause de la défaite, la forme du droitier s'était complètement détruite, sa combativité était devenue quasi-inexistante, rendant ses balles faciles à frapper. En plus, son mental était d'ordinaire assez faible, ce qui l'avait d'autant plus fragilisé. Ce n'était que depuis une semaine passée, que ce dernier rebondissait, sauf que son retard se voyait par rapport à l'autre droitier. Cela lui avait fait plaisir, de revoir le véritable Nori sempai.

(Passage au « JE »).

Puis, plusieurs matchs s'étaient déroulés, parfois des victoires, parfois des défaites, tout cela servait à construire la nouvelle équipe, pour le prochain tournoi. Lors de l'avant dernier match, j'avais donné la victoire, à cause d'un lancer trop centré, puis, le match fatidique était arrivé, sans que je puisse dire à quelqu'un mon mal-être réellement.

Pourtant, j'avais essayé, mais on ne m'écoutait jamais, puisque j'étais censé être un idiot fini, alors du coup, je me suis totalement tut. Personne ne me croyait, pourtant j'avais réellement mal au cœur, à chaque fois, que je rentrais sur le monticule, la panique m'envahissait, ma concentration en périssait d'ailleurs. Puis, pour finir, chaque fois, qu'un batteur se trouve dans le carré, pour une raison que j'ignorais, mes balles ne m'obéissaient plus. Et, chaque fois, inlassablement, Miyuki se moquait de mon contrôle nullissime. Sauf, que ce binoclard ne faisait rien, pour m'aider, préférant rester concentré sur les bons résultats de Furuya, et sur les résultats croissants de Nori sempai. Ce n'était pas leurs fautes, à eux, je ne leur en veux pas.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que je compris, j'étais traumatisé, mais personne ne m'écoutait, pas même le coach, alors je fis comme d'habitude. Cependant, lors de ce match fatidique, Furuya avait tellement été impressionnant, que la jalousie et la pression s'emparèrent de moi, enfin, je veux dire, je ne pouvais pas lancer à l'intérieur, et personne n'avait conscience de ce problème, alors, c'était définitivement impossible, pour moi, de lui tenir, ou même d'essayer tout simplement, de résister.

Cela m'avait complètement rendu fou, après ces événements, je me rends compte, que faire cela était stupide. Sur le monticule, j'avais du affronter le troisième batteur, à qui j'avais donné une base, puis ce fut le tour de Todoriki. Le receveur m'avait demandé une balle coupée, sauf que pour la réaliser, je devais tirer à l'intérieur, mon propre partenaire venait de me condamner. Ironique, n'est ce pas ?

Ce fut là, à ce moment, que je me pris une Dead bal, au niveau du poignet. Le choc m'avait envoyé dans le coltard, et la douleur dans l'inconscience. J'avais surement du me faire opérer du poignet, au vu de l'énorme bandage autour de celui-ci. La situation était claire maintenant, puis le sommeil s'empara de moi quelques minutes plus tard, je ne résistais pas face à cela.

La seconde fois que je réveillais, je vis à coté de moi, Miyuki, son visage était pâle, ses traits semblaient tirés, j'avais du beaucoup l'inquiété, sans doute. Pourtant, je ne ressentis pas de culpabilité, sans doute, parce que son ignorance de mes problèmes m'avait plus blessé, que ce que je pensais, ça y est, je suis devenu un monstre. Après, environ une minute, ses yeux s'aperçurent, que j'étais encore un peu embrumé, mais réveillé.

« Sawamura, ouf, tu es réveillé.

Sa voix était plus aigue que d'ordinaire, ses yeux brillaient presque, ne me dites pas, que cet idiot de sadique était sur le point de pleurer, ses larmes, je m'en fiche pas mal.

« Attends, je vais prévenir les autres, la plupart sont dans la salle d'attente, les autres sont au lycée, collés à leur portable, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tous rester, sinon on aurait inondé la salle d'attente.

Sur ces paroles, qui me firent rire intérieurement, le première partit, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, entouré de plusieurs personnes, dont Haruchi, mon meilleur ami de Seidou, mais aussi de Kanemaru, Tojo, Kuramochi, et plein d'autres. Cela me fit plaisir, ainsi, certains ne m'oubliaient pas. Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée, environ 10 minutes plus tard, le coach entra, accompagné d'un médecin, l'air grave.

Ils demandèrent aux autres de sortir, pour s'entretenir seul avec moi. Je sus à cet instant, qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait me tomber dessus, je pensais que cela allait être du style, que je ne pourrais plus jouer pendant quelques temps. Sauf, qu'en effet, cela y ressemblait, mais, le « quelques temps » n'existait pas. Je ne pourrais plus jamais jouer à mon maximum, mes os avaient été assez gravement fragilisés à cause du coup, ou du moins, si un jour, je pourrais à nouveau y aller à fond, c'était totalement impensable pour mes années de lycée.

Là, d'un coup, je ne me fichais plus des larmes de cet idiot, j'en avais autant envie que lui. Mon rêve de devenir l'as, venait de s'éteindre, cela m'était devenu impossible. Pourquoi le coach voudrait nommer un joueur, qui ne pourrait plus jamais jouer à fond, as. Cela était totalement impossible, pour Tanba san, c'était parce qu'il avait eu une blessure, qui guérirait durant le tournoi. Moi, jamais, cela guérirait. En plus, pour me nommer, le boss devrait aussi accepter le fait, que je sois assez gravement traumatisé au niveau des balles intérieures.

Tout, ce que j'avais fait, sacrifié, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, venait d'être réduit à néant en même pas deux minutes. Voyant sans doute mon état, les adultes préfèrent me laisser seul, pour que je puisse me résonner moi-même. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient, c'était que je l'avais déjà fait, compris, jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, et, qu'à ce moment-là, mes yeux devinrent vides, le monde devint gris, fade, sans couleur.

Est-ce que, cela avait toujours été comme cela, ou, est-ce à cause de mon énorme regret, que le monde n'avait aucune couleur joyeuse. Nul ne répondit à ma réponse, puisque je ne faisais que me la poser à moi-même, me refermant dans les tréfonds de ma noirceur. C'était assez déprimant.

Les jours suivants, je ne me rappelle même plus, de ce qui se passait, de ce que je disais. Peut-être, que mes amis m'avaient rendus visite, peut-être pas, je ne savais plus. Rien n'importait maintenant de toute façon.

Me forçant à boire, et à manger, malgré mon état psychologique détruit, les médecins ne pouvaient pas me garder, puisqu'excepté mon mental, tout allait bien. Ce fut pour cela, qu'au bout, peut-être d'une semaine, je n'en suis pas sur, le temps passait très lentement depuis cette annonce, j'étais dehors.

Le coach voulut, que je revienne assez vite à la pratique, malgré mon incapacité, à pendant encore quelques jours, de ne pas trop bouger mon bras gauche. Je trouvais cela futile, pourquoi devrais-je assister à un entrainement sérieux, alors que je ne pourrais plus jamais pratiquer comme avant. Maintenant, n'importe quel joueur pouvait faire mieux que moi, et en très peu de temps. Certes, j'étais un gaucher important, mais, là, je n'étais plus rien du tout, rien qu'un gaucher, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire, sans ressentir de la douleur, que cela soit physique, comme moral.

Ce fut, peut-être à cause de cette façon de penser, ainsi, qu'un manque d'envie, que je séchais l'entrainement. Je restais caché sous mes couvertures, comme s'elles pouvaient me protéger, en train de pleurer doucement. Cela était devenu quotidien, je me sentais complètement inutile, impuissant, et pour finir, je m'étais mis à penser, que si je jouais encore une fois, j'allais provoquer encore un malheur, qui pourrait entrainer, le retrait de personnes. Vraiment, dans les moments comme ceux là, mon moral était au plus bas.

Puis, doucement, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer quelqu'un, que je reconnus vite, en entendant sa voix, qui sonnait inquiète à mes oreilles :

« Ainsi, tu as même séché l'entrainement, Sawamura.

« Chris sempai….

« Allez, sors de dessous ces couvertures, c'est assez étrange de parler à quelqu'un caché devant soi.

« D'accord…

Je m'enlevais en silence de mes protections, pour voir mon mentor, qui me fixait avec insistance. Ses yeux me donnaient l'impression de lire, jusqu'au plus fond de mon âme, c'était assez désagréable sur le moment. J'avais envie de retourner me cacher, surtout devant lui, je ne voulais pas lui montrer comment j'étais devenu.

« Grand dieu, je ne sais pas si à la fin, je ne préférais pas, quand tu étais bruyant. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas finir comme moi.

Face à cette réplique, je ne pus rien répondre, que dire de toute façon, je n'en savais rien, alors je voulus ne pas blesser davantage mon ainé, qui je pense, n'à pas que moi comme problème ces temps-ci. Je pensais surtout à son orientation, à cause de son épaule, il ne pouvait plus jouer en match officiel, et le tournoi a été trop court, pour qu'il soit connu comme manageur. Encore une fois, tout était de ma faute, pourquoi pensais-je à ça maintenant, je ne savais pas…

« Tu devrais sortir un peu, te rafraichir les idées ne te ferait pas de mal. Avant que je n'oublie, Miyuki souhaite te parler, donc tu iras le voir dans sa chambre. Repose toi Sawamura, et à bientôt.

Même dans les moments comme ceux-là, mon mentor était là, et me donnait du soutien, cela me fit plaisir. Puis le nom Miyuki vint frapper mon esprit, le capitaine me demandait, surement pour me réprimer… Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à ce moment-là, pourquoi avais-je peur d'un coup de lui, je n'en avais aucune idée.

La peur ne me lâchant pas, je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour en ville, désobéissant à l'ordre, qui était d'aller voir Miyuki. Ce n'était pas grave, si j'y allais un peu plus tard non ? Je n'aurais qu'à dire, que je suis parti faire une course urgente, ou, que mon poignet me faisait mal, du coup, je me suis un peu reposé avant d'aller le voir.

De toute façon, qu'une personne de plus ou de moins, me fassent la morale aujourd'hui, cela ne ferait rien, j'entendais chaque fois presque les mêmes choses.

Ce fut pour cela, que je partis du dortoir, marchant, allant où mes jambes m'emmenaient, ne faisant pas attention de la direction dans laquelle j'allais. Ce moment d'absence dura un moment, puisque lorsque je repris mes esprits, je sus que j'étais dans un parc, à environ plus de 20 km de Seidou. Me moquant de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, je m'assis sur l'herbe, dans un coin tranquille, où plus loin, je voyais deux enfants jouaient ensemble à la balle.

C'était agréable, personne ici ne me connaissait, personne ne venait me parler, seul le silence régnait dans mes oreilles, alors j'en profitais pour fermer les yeux, profitant de la petite brise, qui me caressait les cheveux avec douceur…

D'un coup, je relevais la tête pour voir, que le soleil était en train de se coucher, j'avais du m'endormir il fallait avouer que je dormais très peu à cause de ma dépression, là, c'était sur, j'allais encore plus me faire disputer, je sors sans autorisation, en plus je vais rentrer assez tard. Nul doute, que mes amis doivent être inquiets, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me relever, par manque d'envie, j'étais si bien ici.

Ce fut, à cause de cela, que je n'entendis pas quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi, sa voix me surprit donc :

« Je te demande de venir me voir, tu ne le fais. Le comble de tout, tu sors sans rien dire, et on ne te voit pas revenir. Est-ce que tu te rends compte, que nous nous sommes tous inquiétés ?

« Désolé, Miyuki-sempai…

« Au moins, tu t'en rends compte… Allez, viens.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, sempai m'attrapa le bras, me forçant à le suivre à son rythme. Même si, les passants avaient presque plus l'impression, que je me faisais trainer. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais rigolé, enfin je pense, je n'en suis plus très sur.

Ce fut, dans les mains de mon ainé, que je me remémorais aussi, un autre problème, que j'avais assez vite capté, car malgré mon manque de culture sur certains points, j'étais assez doué sur l'amour, de ce fait, j'ai vite compris, que j'étais tombé amoureux de mon partenaire, qui ne s'occupait plus trop de moi ces temps-ci.

Le problème était, qu'à cause de cela, je perdais vite mon calme, du coup, sans le vouloir, je risquais de me vendre, sauf que depuis la nouvelle, le stress face à ce problème avait disparu, toutefois, là, maintenant, dans sa main, je la ressentis revenir.

Mon estomac commençait à se tordre, là, j'étais mal, j'avais peut-être un peu trop joué avec le feu, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes précédentes actions. C'était déjà fait de toute façon, alors, cela ne servait à rien d'y repenser.

Peut-être à cause de ma frousse, je ne pus voir ses traits fatigués, la mine plus blanche que d'ordinaire, ses yeux si inquiets, son aura plus fragile, les battements de son cœur plus irréguliers.

Au bout de peut-être 20, peut-être 30, je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps, j'aperçus le dortoir, où Miyuki m'entraina dans la direction du sien. Décidément, il était parti pour ne pas me lâcher, quitte à ne pas dormir de toute la nuit. Ouvrant sa porte, sa main me lâcha un peu rudement dans la chambre, puis je le vis refermer la porte à clé, tout en la prenant pour la mettre dans sa poche, pas de possibilité de fuite, je n'allais pas pouvoir m'échapper cette fois. L'étau se refermait peu à peu sur moi, une espèce de peur m'envahit, pourquoi avais-je peur de mon capitaine d'un coup ?

« Maintenant, discutons, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce matin ?

Face à sa question, et à sa voix, un peu énervé, je décidais d'être honnête pour une fois :

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais être à fond, alors, à quoi bon, me demander de venir vous voir vous démener.

« Je comprends ton sentiment, mais, tu dois avancer, tout n'est pas perdu, où est passé ton énergie ?

« Mon énergie… je pense juste que cela ne sert à rien de l'utiliser, pour une cause perdue d'avance.

« Quoi ?

« Mon rêve… de devenir l'as, a été réduit à néant, cela ne sert donc à plus rien que je me démène…

J'eus du mal à finir cette phrase, je l'avais déjà accepté, mais le dire à voix haute, c'était le dire aux autres, et ça, je le vivais mal. Puis, la main de Miyuki vint m'agripper assez fermement, au niveau du cou, pour me soulever du sol, je n'essayais même pas de résister, je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage.

« Qu'as-tu osé dire ? Dire, que tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant, n'a servi à rien ? Te rends tu compte, qu'en disant ça, tu critiques tous ceux qui t'ont aidé jusqu'à maintenant ?

Je ne pus répondre quoi que cela soit à cette phrase. Ne me voyant pas réagir, Miyuki prit cela, comme un signe pour continuer :

« Réduit à néant, pourquoi tu abandonnes, alors que tout n'est pas perdu ?

La voix de mon ainé pouvait à beaucoup de personnes, paraitre en colère, mais derrière, on pouvait y décerner une once d'inquiétude, de douleur. Mais, je ne le perçus pas, répondant simplement d'une voix presque lasse :

« Abandonner… pourquoi le coach voudrait nommer un joueur infirme et traumatisé l'as, dis le moi, toi, qui es si intelligent.

« Quoi, arrête de te dénigrer, bon sang, tu n'es pas mort, tu es vivant ! Quel est le rôle à ton avis de l'as ?

« D'amener l'équipe à la victoire.

« Faux, c'est d'être le pilier de l'équipe, que cela soit au niveau moral, comme au niveau physique même si tu peux plus jouer à fond, ta simple présence peut changer beaucoup de choses, et des sentiments forts, ce n'était pas ça ta spécialité ?

« C'était, maintenant, cela ne l'est plus.

Je mettais à bout, mon ainé, qui commençait à crier de plus en plus.

« Ne me dis pas, que tu comptes quitter l'équipe ?

Sauf, que cette phrase avait été dite sur un ton pitoyable, où, pour une fois, le receveur ne parla pas en tant que joueur, mais en tant que personne. Quitter l'équipe, je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais mon cœur faisait mal à ces mots, je n'en avais pas envie, je ne voulais pas ! Alors, je choisis de lui dire :

« Non ! En faites, je n'en sais rien…

Ma réponse lui esquissa presque un petit sourire, fallait croire, que pour une fois, elle lui convenait.

« Alors, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu. Demain, ne viens pas à l'entrainement, attend moi à la sortie du lycée, je t'y rejoindrais.

« Mais, tu vas toi aussi séché l'entrainement ?

Je ne comprenais pas, la situation devenait de plus en plus illogique, pourtant, je me sentais excité, mon amoureux secret venait de me donner en quelque sorte un rendez-vous, même quelqu'un comme moi, pouvait ressentir de la joie, à cet instant. Peut-être, que la cause de mon mal-être a été renforcé par des sentiments, pas forcément normaux, diront certaines personnes.

Mais je m'en fichais, qu'importe la situation, je venais d'obtenir en quelque sorte un rendez-vous avec lui, j'étais tellement content, qu'une espèce de sourire niais apparut sur son visage, pendant que Kuramochi, mon colocataire de chambre, me regardait avec les yeux exorbitants, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Jamais, l'arrêt-court ne me l'avouerait, mais je savais qu'il tenait plus à moi, que ce que sa bouche disait sur moi.

Ce fut peut-être à cause de ma sortie, que je ne dormis pas trop de la nuit, étant trop excité, mais, ce n'était pas grave, j'étais de bonne humeur pour changer, et je descendis même à la cantine le matin, pour aller manger un truc. Cela fit sourire du coin des lèvres, les quelques personnes qui me virent, peut-être que leur « Eijun » allait revenir. Moi, je n'irais pas jusque là, par contre, je veux bien, que mon mutisme s'arrête, c'était lourd par moment, mais je n'arrivai pas à en sortir, Miyuki Kazuya avait parfois le don pour vous aider.

Enfin, le don, c'était un bien grand mot, parce que d'ordinaire, c'était plus pour foutre le bordel que pour aider. Alors, là, je le noterai sur le calendrier, au plus tôt, en rouge et en gras. L'heure de la sortie arriva, et lorsque mon ainé se pointa, j'étais là depuis presque quinze minutes, Je ressemblais presque à une collégienne en fleur, manquer plus que ça, tiens.

« Tiens, tu es à l'heure, pour une fois. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

« Hein, tu n'avais pas prévu quelque chose ? C'est toi, qui m'as invité pourtant.

« Pas vraiment, mais, je pensais que, cela serait mieux, que ce soit toi, qui choisisse, comme cela, on pourra faire quelque chose qui te plait.

« Ah d'accord, ben, on commence par faire un tour en ville ?

« D'accord.

Au final, nous firent un zoo, que nous trouvions en chemin, j'adorais les animaux, quoique tu fasses, eux, te sont fidèles jusqu'au bout. Je courais presque de partout, trainant limite mon ainé, qui me courrait derrière, le sourire aux lèvres, mais pas un, cruel, un vrai, sans aucune moquerie dedans. Par moment, je voyais ses joues devenir rouges, c'était rigolo, je l'embarrassais, mais les miennes devaient être pires, je parie que mon cœur, devrait presque être sur le point d'exploser. Mais, je m'en moquais, j'étais heureux, jute là maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Après la visite, nous primes une glace, certes cela n'était pas recommandé aux sportifs, mais une de temps en temps ne tuait pas, puis si le coach n'était pas mis au courant, ce n'était pas grave, cela serait notre petit secret à tous les deux.

Ensuite, nous sommes allés faire quelques petits magasins, pour finir par aller à un petit parc, situé à environ dix minutes à pied du lycée, où, nous nous assîmes sur un banc, sur lequel, je lui posais une question, qui me brulait les lèvres :

« Dis, Miyuki sempai, pourquoi as-tu séché les entrainements de la journée, pour me faire sortir ?

« Pourquoi… C'est simple, je ne veux plus jamais voir, ton visage aussi triste et déprimé, cela m'est intolérable.

Cette phrase fit battre mon cœur, à un degré où, je pensais qu'à tout instant, j'allais faire une crise cardiaque de joie. Qu'importe sa raison, celui que j'aime, s'inquiète pour moi, donc cela me faisait plaisir.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la tolérer ?, finis-je par demander, après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Je le vis devenir plus rouge, qu'une tomate, dans un sens, je le trouvais trop mignon. Ses doigts se tortillaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux me fuyaient, surement par une grosse gêne, et il mit quelques minutes avant d'essayer de me répondre.

« Disons… c'est parce que… je… oui, c'est ça… je t'…

Bon, c'était une réponse, très claire, dans un sens très ironique, je n'ai absolument rien compris, mais intérieurement, mon cœur battait vraiment vite, mon amour était tout rouge, et bégayait devant moi, alors oui, ça me faisait vraiment craquer.

Quand, tout à coup, Miyuki s'avança vers moi, me faisant rougir, puisque la distance entre nos lèvres était très petite, pour y déposer après peut-être dix secondes, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser n'était pas violent, mais d'une douceur incroyable, je me sentais si bien, j'avais l'impression de planer dans un monde de nuages. Dans mon bien être, je fermais les yeux pour profiter, encore plus du baiser, tout en essayant de me coller un peu plus à mon ainé.

Ainé, qui m'enlaça tendrement lors de cet échange. Puis, à court de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, à regret, pour reprendre un pu d'air. Que la chaleur de ses lèvres était bonne. J'en voulais encore et encore, inexorablement. Cela pouvait paraître fou, mais je m'en moquais bien, je le voulais encore. Réalisant mes pensées, une sorte de gêne s'empara de moi, comment vais-je faire pour me retenir. Ma réflexion fut coupée, par mon amoureux, qui me tenait le visage entre ses doigts si fins, et qui affichait un sourire doux :

« Dis, Sawamura, je ne suis pas le seul, à ressentir des sentiments anormaux pour un garçon ?

« Hein ?

« Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Alors là, c'était la panique à bord, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de me déclarer, donc niveau préparation psychologique, on repassera une autre fois. Mes joues devaient être plus rouges encore que tout à l'heure. Quiconque, devait me regarder, devait assurément penser, que j'étais ridicule, mais ma fierté, ce n'est pas la première fois, que je le dis, je m'en moque. Je suis prêt à la vendre, si cela me permettrait d'avoir l'amour de Kazuya.

« Décidément, tu es vraiment trop mignon… Je t'aime et toi ?

Bon là, ce coup-ci, je suis sur que je dois rêver, sans doute, que quand je vais me pincer, je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, d'un rêve parfait. Je n'eus pas le temps de me pincer, qu'une nouvelle fois, les lèvres de mon ainé se posèrent à nouveau, sur les miennes, me faisant envoyer dans le pays des songes. C'était le paradis.

Surement du au fait, que j'étais un peu dans le coltard, suite au baiser, je lui répondis enfin, à la première question, qu'il m'avait posé :

« Oui, je t'aime.

Ce fut son rire, qui me ramena à la réalité, ce dernier rigolait, tout en se tenant les côtes. Après, que sa respiration soit redevenue normal, Miyuki reprit la parole :

« S'il faut que je t'embrasse à chaque fois, pour que tu me répondes à une question, on n'a pas fini. Dis, je peux t'appeler Eijun ?

« C'est méchant, et oui, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

« Mon pauvre chou, tu as raison, je suis méchant, mais je t'aime, alors appelle moi par mon prénom aussi.

« Ta déclaration est bizarre.

« Pourquoi, la tienne, elle n'était pas très normale, aussi.

« Tu n'as pas faux, Kazuya.

Suite à cette réplique, nous nous mirent à rigoler, de bon cœur.

Peut-être, en effet, que je ne suis pas prêt de pouvoir rejouer normalement, mais pour le moment, je m'en moque, puis un jour, j'en suis sur, un jour, je pourrais rejouer normalement, et à ce moment-là, je serais avec Kazuya. Alors, en attendant, je me contente de pouvoir voir mon amour en rendez-vous, bon, ce n'est déjà pas si mal en réalité, vous me direz.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu, un petit review au passage ?, sinon, pour ceux, qui lisent la fiction "ombre et lumières", elle n'est absolument pas abandonné, juste, que je l'ai un peu délaissé, pour écrire cet o.s., et un cadeau kuroko pour une amie. En plus, comme je suis en terminale, mon temps d'écrit est relativement court, mais, je continue à écrire dessus, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je pense poster d'ici, quelques jours, un chapitre. Toutefois, je ne promets pas de poster, de façon régulière, car je mets quasiment, plus de 2 mois, pour écrire un chapitre.**

 **Allez, à bientôt.**


End file.
